Le Lien Qui Les Lie
by Yami Flo
Summary: TRADUCTION : Les pensées de Kayura sur un groupe, les Warlords, et le lien qu'ils ont autrefois partagé.


Auteur : Isabel Night

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Kayura, Dais, Anubis, Cale et Sekhmet ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à leur créateur, Hajime Yadate. L'histoire originale appartient à Isabel Night.

**Le Lien Qui Les Lie**

Un « groupe », en s'accordant à quelque chose que les mortels appellent un « dictionnaire », est un nombre de personnes ou de choses rassemblées ou classées ensemble. A partir de cette définition, si vous me demandiez ce qui relie un groupe ensemble, alors je ne serais pas capable de vous donner une réponse.

Même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas entièrement le concept d'un « groupe ». J'ai été, après tout, kidnappée lors du massacre de mon clan quand j'avais huit ans, hypnotisée par Talpa et entraînée pour être « l'arme parfaite ». Et quand vous êtes entraînée pour être « l'arme parfaite », vous avez tendance à travailler seul, et, éventuellement, à vous replier sur vous-même. Aussi, je n'ai jamais compris le concept d'un « groupe » ou le lien émotionnel qui relie ses membres.

Bien sur, je ne peux pas être honnête avec moi-même et dire qu'appartenir à un groupe rend les gens faibles, parce que si je le faisais, je mentirais. Mais si vous ne croyez pas mes paroles, vous pouvez demander à Dais, Cale et Sekhmet sur l'appartenance à un « groupe ». Tous les Warlords, incluant le quatrième et défunt, Anubis, étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Ils venaient tous de différentes préfectures, ils avaient chacun une personnalité différente, et ils avaient chacun une opinion différente sur tout. Anubis avait un fort code de l'honneur dont il ne s'est jamais écarté, Dais désirait une famille, Sekhmet était fatigué d'être un paria et voulait un lieu auquel appartenir, et Cale désirait s'écarter de la solitude qui noircissait son cœur. Quand je les ai rencontré tous les quatre ensemble pour la première fois, j'ai honnêtement crue qu'ils allaient échoué. Non seulement ils avaient tous une personnalité très différente, mais j'ai aussi appris que deux d'entre eux n'avaient jamais été dans un « groupe » stable jusqu'à maintenant, alors comment un tel « groupe » allait-il survivre, encore moins réussir ?

Mais ils ont réussi. Anubis, Dais, Cale et Sekhmet ont surpris tout le monde, même moi, en devenant un groupe, et, je dois l'ajouter rapidement, la plus grande force du Nether Realm. Bientôt, ce « groupe » devint bien plus que quatre hommes rassemblés pour servir Talpa, mais quelque chose de plus fort ; quelque chose que les mortels appellent « fraternité ».

J'ai entendu dire que le lien qui les lié auparavant était indestructible, et même si je les croyais, vous avez tendance à entendre bien des choses dans le Nether Realm. L'histoire d'Anubis trahissant son « groupe » et Talpa était à cent pour cent vraie, cependant je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tuer le Warlord de la Cruauté s'il était un traître. Pour ce que j'en ai entendu, quand les Warlords ont ramené Anubis au palais, ils l'ont traîné dans les donjons. Normalement, un traître est exécuté sur la place publique quand il ou elle est découverte, alors pourquoi les trois Warlords restant ont-ils permis à Anubis de vivre ?

Quand Talpa fut défait pour la première fois et fut forcé de se retirer dans le Nether Realm, beaucoup d'histoires intéressantes commencèrent à circuler. Une de ces histoires disaient que Dais, Cale et Sekhmet conservaient toujours un peu d'espoir qu'Anubis soit encore en vie. A cet instant, je ne comprenais pas ; quand Anubis les avait trahis, il avait fait comprendre de façon basique qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'oublier et refaire leur vie ?

Je pense qu'il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles les Warlords n'ont jamais changé. La première était que les Warlords n'étaient simplement pas près à effacer quatre cent ans d'un lien qu'ils avaient, en incluant Anubis, forgé et partagé ensemble. La seconde raison était parce qu'Anubis n'avait jamais réellement voulue les trahir. Ca avait l'air fou, mais même en pensant qu'Anubis avait défié Talpa, il était resté loyal à Dais, Cale et Sekhmet. En fait, si on y regardait bien, il s'était simplement éloigner des trois Warlords restant pour les sauver. Cependant je me demande ce qui conduit une personne, mortelle ou immortelle, à faire des choses contradictoires. Je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous abandonner une personne que vous aimez, et clamer en le faisant, que vous le faites seulement pour protéger cette personne ?

En rétrospective, je sais que le lien que les Warlords partageait à connu des hauts, des bas, des joies, des douleurs, et d'occasionnelles plaisanteries fraternelles, mais je ne crois pas une seule seconde que le lien qu'ils aient partagé les ait rendu faible. Quand Anubis est mort pour nous, il l'a fait parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour nous. Et je sais par fait qu'Anubis n'était pas faible. Mais je n'avais jamais compris comment le lien qui unissait les Warlords, presque comme une famille, avait survécu et s'était développé dans la brume maléfique de Talpa. Oui, quelques parties de l'amitié des Warlords incluait des choses sombres comme les kidnappings, la violence, et la mort, mais étonnamment, ce lien n'a pas été étranglé, ou détruit par les ténèbres de Talpa.

Je ne saurais jamais vraiment comment ce lien d'amitié et de fraternité a survécu, mais tandis que je me tiens devant la tombe d'Anubis, je ne peux que penser à ce lien si fort qui nous a tous sauvé de la destruction. Alors que je regarde la pierre tombale d'Anubis, je me demande si les Barbares de l'Ouest savaient à quel point ils avaient raison quand ils ont appelé le dernier acte d'Anubis l'ultime acte d'amour. Je souris brièvement alors que je lis les mots gravés sur la pierre tombale, « _Le plus grand amour n'est autre que celui qui sacrifie sa vie pour ses amis._ »


End file.
